A Magician
by blue minra
Summary: many secrets/A lie and true love..Penyihir itu seorang namja..namja yang manis,atau bisa di katakan Cantik?dan pangeran mahkota sadar atau tidak telah jatuh padanya/Cinta seorang pangeran mahkota pada seorang penyihir.Pairing Wonkyu,Kihae


**Tittle:A Magician**

**Genre:Fantasy**

**Cast:Super junior and other artist Sm**

**Pairing:Wonkyu XD**

**Disclaimers:Semua cast yang ada dicerita ini milik diri mereka sendiri and god,**

**warning:Yaoi,Ooc,Typo yang bersebaran dan kegajean lainnya.**

**Didn't like Don't read**

Kisah ini terjadi seribu tahun yang lalu,dimana dunia masih dikuasai oleh sihir dan hal yang berbau fantasy.

Dimulai dengan perang antara penyihir baik dan jahat(venedis)(yah..sebut saja seperti itu).

Perang besar yang hanya diketahui oleh para petarung tersebut.

Perang yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh penyihir baik,namun dengan bayaran nyawa dari setiap teman-teman seperjuangan.

Perang yang menyisakan seorang penyihir tanpa ada yang lain-ah mungkin juga sipenyihir antagonisnya.

Karena ditahap akhir,hanya menyisakan dia seorang dan dengan tenaga yang diambang batas,sipenyihir baik hanya dapat menyegel penyihir jahat.

Untuk memperjelas kisah ini,bagai mana kalau kita mulai saja …

Hm..mari kita awali dengan peperangan yang sudah pada tahap akhir.

"Ignis impetum!"serangan api dari sipenyir jahat venedis pada lawannya.

"Menyingkir!"Seruan itu berasal dari sang pemimpin penyihir baik Zhoumi,atau lebih tepat ayah dari Kui xian.

Sang ayah mendorong anaknya agar tak terkena semburan api itu.

Kui Xian selamat dari semburan,

namun naasnya sang ayahlah yang terkena api oleh api sihir yang tak dapat dipadamkan.

"AYAHH!"Jeritan memilukan itu berasal dari penyir satunya- Kui Xian.

"You'r my son,You must to be a winner on this war."

"SAVE THE WORLD MY SON!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir sang ayah,

Sebelum benar-benar napasnya berhenti sang ayah,Zhoumi melemparkan sebuah bola Kristal berukuran kecil,yang pas dapat digenggam oleh satu tangan.

Hup

Kui Xian dengan mudah menagkap bola Kristal itu.

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Marah,sedih,murka dan menyesal itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sedang Venedis sang pelaku pembunuhan tertawa kesenangan melihat Zhoumi yang nyatanya adalah pimpinan pasukan penyerangan,mati menggenaskan di tangannya.

"HA HA HA HA"Tawanya menggelegar di udara,dan menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterpurukan.

"HO,Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan hm?hanya tinggal dirimu sendiri-teman temanmu sudah mati!"

Venedis tersenyum meremehkan pada penyihir yang tengah bersimpuh didepannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu,sesuai keinginan ayahanda dan semua penyihir seperjuanganku"

Kui Xian bangkit dan ditatapnya nyalang Venedis.

"Aer defensinom!"Diucapkannya mantra pertahanan.

Dari dalam tanah tiba-tiba saja air muncul dan melingkar disekitar Venedis.

Kui Xian,memejamkan matanya -berusaha berkonsentrasi.

Ini kesempatan terakhirnya,dia harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan sihirnya bila ingin menang.

Tapi Kui Xian juga sadar,dengan kondisinya yang hanya menyisakan lima puluh persen kekuatan sihir,dia tidak akan menang melawan Venedis.

Satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mantra penyegelan signaveris.

Walaupun sihir ini terbilang sangat beresiko.

Karena kalau kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sihirmu dengan baik,mantra sihir signaveris akan balik mengurungmu dan membunuhmu saat itu juga.

Delimakah?

Tidak,di saat seperti ini ia tidak bisa delima atauapun galau.

Dia –satu-satunya yang tersisa harus melakukan sesuatu.

Setidaknya kalau kau tidak bisa membunuhnya,kurunglah ia untuk sementara waktu sampai sihirmu pulih.

Ide itu tiba-tiba saja melintasi otaknya.

Kui Xian memandang sengit Venedis yang kini tengah terkurung oleh air sihir miliknya.

Kembali ia pejamkan matanya dan memusatkan energy di seluruh tubuhnya

Chaya putih kini tengah menyelimutinya.

Pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam dan compang-camping(lah ini bahasa)berganti menjadi sebuah pakaian kebesaran seperti dalam film-film kerajaan.

Jas dan celana berwarna putih dengan jubah yang sama-sama berwana putih dan symbol naga di belakang jubah, juga untaian benang emas yang menghiasi jasnya.

'_Master…akan kuberikan seluruh tenagaku padamu'_

Ucapan itu berasal dari mahluk besar berwujud naga,yang memang mahluk itu adalah naga.

Naga milik sang penyihir.

"Gomawo"Lirihnya.

Sekarang bukan hanya cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya melainkan cahaya biru juga.

Penampilan Kui Xian kini benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

Bersih tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

Baju yang tengah digunakannya juga merupakan pakaian kebesaran penyihir.

"I'm Kui Xian a magician,son of the witch Zhoumi lau"Suaranya tenang namun menggema diseluruh tempat.

"a witch with ice main magic"

Tangannya terjulur kedepan seolah sedang memegang sesuatu

"Calling gretaness batton"

Sebuah tongkat dengan diameter lima cm dan panjang sekitar dua meter muncul tiba-tiba di tangan Kyuhyun.

Di ujung pedang tersebut tersemat lingkaran cincin dengan Kristal salju berukuran besar -beridameter sekitar lima puluh centi.

Tongkat sihir seorang magician

"HA HA jadi sihir utamamu adalah es hm?Cih..kau pikir dengan kau yang berpenampilan seperti ini aku akan gentar hah!"  
Kui Xian tidak mendengar perkataan venedis,dia kini sedang memusatkan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah!"

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku…tidak akan bisa!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya,sejenap udara seakan berhenti,angin tak berhembus dan daun-daun yang terbang berhenti diudara.

Hanya sejenak

Namun masih bisa dirasakan venedis

'Bocah sialan ini…dia,apa mungkin dia akan melakukan sihir itu?'

Kini ada rasa khawatir dalam diri Venedis.

"ignis!"Ucap Kui Xian lantang dan munculah api disekitar Venedis.

Api dan Air kini mengurungnya,membuat sang Venedis tak bisa melakukan pergerakan apapun.

"kau..kau bocah sialan tidak mungkin"

Vernedis menatap horror pada Kui Xian yang dibalas senyuman atau seriangaian dari penyihir itu.

"Agumelarata aer ..ish Magician der vandas astreas"Kui Xian melafalkan mantra sihir sembari mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Aer"

Air mengelilingi tongkatnya

"Ignis"

Bersamaan api,setelah Kui Xian melafalkan mantra ignis.

"IM MAGICIAN ICE KUI XIAN….DEFENSINEM VERNEDIS WITCH SIGNAVERIS IMPETIUM"

Mantra itu diucapkan dengan lantang dan tegas tanpa aguan.

Tongkatnya kermeyentuh tanah dan Kui Xian menjongkokkan tubuhnya.

Kaki kananan dan tongkat tersebut dijadikan tumpuan ia,agar tak terjatuh.

Bagai manapun sihir ini menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Tubuh venedis melayang beberapa meter di udara.

Tubuhnya seolah terikat rantai besi-tak dapat digerakan.

Air dan api yang sedari tadi mengitarinya dan menyelimutinya sedikit demi sedikt berubah menjadi bongkahan es.

Dimulai dari kaki merambat ke tubuhnya –leher dan…..

"Sugers tenebris witch Kui Xian annabels!"

Sebelum benar-benar membekukan seluruh tubuhnya, Venedsi, mengucapkan-mantra kutukan pada Kui Xian.

Kui Xian menatap horror pada Venedis sedang yang bersangkutan tersenyum kemenangan.

'_Kau pikir,kau menang hm?tidak..kau belum membunuhku Witch ice"_

_'akulah yang menang…ha ha ha..kau akan tersiksa seumur hidupmu'_

_'Sihir kutukan itu tak dapat kau lepaskan'_

_'Setiap bulan purnama datang,rasa sakit yang teramat akan menyerang tubuhmu'_

_'Tubuhmu akan serasa dicabik-cabik dan terbakar api neraka'_

_'Bahkan bila kau memohon kematianmu,karena rasa sakit itu"_

_'Kau!Kau tidak bisa melakukannya'_

_"HA HA HA HA"_

_S  
_Setelah mengtakan kata-kata atau lebih tepatnya kutukan-

Venedis membeku terkurung dan mati suri dalam bongkahan es tersebut.

Sedang Kui Xian menggeram tertahan,mendapati dirinya terkena kutukan dari sang musuh.

"BRE##SK!"

Teriakanpenuh amarah itu menggelegar bagai petir.

Menakuti setiap burung-burung yang tengah terbang diatasnya.

Tubuhnya ia paksa untuk bangkit berdiri,setidaknya dia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Terpikir untuk memanggil naganya,namun ia urungkan niatan itu.

Sang naga tidak akan mampu terbang setelah memberikan kekuatan padanya tadi.

Dengan sisa kekuatan dan sihir yang ia miliki -Kui Xian merafalkan mantra perpindahan tempat"

"Movere"

Suara deru dan ribut yang berasal dari kereta kuda itu,menggema di seluruh hutan.

Kereta kuda yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda,sukses menghilangkan keheningan dimalam hari.

Tampak dari tampilan dan ukiran yang ada dikereta begitu mewah .

Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa siapapun yang berada didalamnya merupakan seorang bangsawan atau anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Drrrp

Tiba-tiba saja kereta kuda itu berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Ada apa?"Tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di dalam kereta.

"Ano..itu..pangeran ada..mayat?"Si kusir mengatakan dengan tergagap dan takut.

Sontak saja orang yang disebut pangeran itu segera keluar dari kereta kudanya dan melihat mayat manusia yang dikatakan sikusir tadi.

Para pengawalnya sudah terlebih dahulu mengelilingi mayat tersebut.

Dua orang dianntara mereka kini tengah memereiksa keadaan mayat tersebut.

"Masih hidup"ucap sipengawal.

Pangeran Segera menghambur kearah para pengawal yang tengah memastikan keadaan sosok manusia itu.

Sang pangeran menjongkokkan tubuhnya didekat sosok yang terbaring tersebut.

Diamatinya dari ujung kaki samapai ujung kepala.

"Pa..pangeran.i..ini…"Suara gagap dari salah satu pengawalnya membuat si pangeran mau tidak mau menoleh pada pengawal tersebut.

Pengawal itu mengangkat tangan namja yang tengah berbaring,dengan hati-hati.

Pangeran tersebut melihat kearah tangan,atau lebih tepatnya jari manis si namja.

Matanya melebar saat melihat cicin yang tersemat indah dijari manis sinamja.

"i..Ini lambang keluarga bangsawan Cho"Gumam sang pangeran .

Yah..dijari manisnya memang tersemat cincin dengan symbol ukiran burung griffin-yang melambangkan keluarga bangsawan tersebut.

Dan sebagai tambahan saja,Keluarga bangsawan Cho masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan keluarga kerajaan di Negara Koresh.

"Pa..pangeran..apa yang anda lakukan!"Para pengawal kaget dengan apa yang kini dilakukan pangerannya.

Bagai mana tidak kaget,kalau sang pangeran-terlebih ia merupakan pangeran mahkota,tiba-tiba meggendong sosok namja tersebut .

"Bi..biar kami saja yang mengangkatnya pangeran..anda tida-"Perkataan pengawal itu terputus setelah melihat kilatan tajam dari mata si pangeran.

Tanpa babibu,Pangeran membawa si namja ke kereta kudanya dan menyuruh para pengawal untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke istana.

"Panggil tabib kerajaan segera"

Perintah sangpangeran setelah tiba di istananya.

Sementara para pengawal memanggil tabib

IA,membawa tubuh namja itu kesebuah ruanAgna dimana tempat biasanya tabib istana mengobati pasiennya.

Dibaringkannya namja tersebut disebuah kasur dengan hati-hati.

Ia amati sekali lagi sosok yang tengAh terbaring lemah itu.

Jujur saja,tadi ia hanya bisa melihat warna pakaian yang gelap dan postur tubuhnya saja.

Hal ini dikarenakan tidak ada penerangan sama sekali.

Tapi kini,Pangeran tersebut dapat melihat sosok rupawan dari namja yang tengah terbaring itu.

Pakaiannya yang compang-camping dan kotor sama sekali tidak menutup wajah rupawannya.

"Manis"Gumamnya saat melihat wajah damai itu.

Entah dorongan dari mana,Tapi tangan kekar dan besarnya kini mulai menyentuh –membelai halus pipi namja itu.

"Apa dia benar-benar namja?Terlalu manis..ah tidak,cantik malah"Gumamnya ,masih sambil membelai lembut pipi namja yang diketahui bagian dari bangsawan Cho.

BRAKK

Pintu masuk tiba-tiba saja terbuka kasar,diikuti sosok dua orang namja yang datang tergesa-gesa.

"Mohon maap atas ketidak sopanannya pangeran mahkota,Saya tidak tau anda ada di dalam"

Pangeran hanya menggukan kepalanya kalem,lalu meminta dua orang namja yang ternyata salah satunya adalah tabib isatana dan satunya lagi asisten si tabib untuk memeriksa keadaan namja yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur.

Park jung so atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk,yang merupakan tabib istana segera memeriksa namja yang dimaksud,di bantu oleh asisitennya Yesung.

Pangeran tersebut segera menyingkir dari ruangan,tidak ingin mengganggu dan lebih memilih berdiri di luar ruang rawat.

Leteeuk dan Yesung ,saat memasuki ruangan ini sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres,

Aura di ruangan terasa begitu pekat dengan bau kegelapan.

Kini keduanya tau berasal dari mana aura kegelapan yang pekat tersebut.

Si namja yang tengah berbaring!

Yah…aura itu memang berasal dari namja tersebut.

Mereka yang bukan penyihir tidak akan merasakannya,namun sebliknya bagi para penyihir,aura kegelapan mudah untuk di rasakan.

Yesung mentap ragu kearah sang tabib .

Sedang Leeteuk segera membuka pakaian atas namja tersebut.

"Kutukan…ini sihir kutuka!Astaga.."Seruan tertahan itu berasal dari Leeteuk.

Matanya menatap tak percaya dan horror saat melihat tanda koma yang berada di dada si namaja.

"Pemuda ini…dia penyihir,dan terkena Sihir kutukan"Kali ini Yesung yang bersuara.

"Tapi kenapa energy kegelapannya terasa kuat sekali Hyung?"Yesung mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Leeteuk menggeleng tidak tau.

Dia berpikir sejenak.

Sihir kutukan?Hm…yang tau mengenai hal-hal seperti ini hanya orang itu.

Di jentikan jarinya saat berhasil memecahkan solusi ini.

"Yesung,kau bisa mengirim telepati pada Donghae?"Yesung menganggukkan kepala dan langsung mengirim pesan yang diinginkan pada Donghae.

"Sudah Hyung"Ucapnya.

"Jangan beri tau siapapun mengenai keadaannya.

Apa lagi tentang ia seorang penyihir"

"Kalau sampai ada yang tau,meskipun anak ini memiliki ikatan dengan keluarga kerajaan,tapi hal itu tidak akan berarti apapun"

"Dia akan dihukum mati,bila ada yang tau sosok aslinya sebagai penyihir"Lagi Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari Leeteuk.

Dia,tau bahwa penyihir adalah satu-satunya pelanggaran yang tidak akan diampuni hukumannya.

Di negri ini,keberadaaan penyihir adalah hal yang tabu.

Setiap ada yang ketahuan mempraktekan atau mempelajari ilmu sihir,orang itu akan langsung dihukum mati.

Lalu kenapa Yesung dan Leeteuk yang sejatinya adalah penyihir masih bisa hidup tentram,aman dan sentosa sampai saat ini?  
Oh itu karena mereka pandai menyembunyikan jati diri sebenarnya.

Begitupula dengan Seorang yang bernama Donghae.

Ketiganya selama ini tidak pernah menggunakan sihir kecuali bila dalam situasi darurat.

Hidup layaknya manusia biasa adalah senjata ampuh untuk terus bertahan hidup.

Siwon yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar ruangan hanya bisa berjalan mondar mandir,tidak karuan.

Entahlah,ia tidak tau kenapa bisa sekhawatir ini.

Padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka,Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan dan membungkuk hormat pada Pangeran yang ternyata memiliki nama Choi Siwon.

"Keadaannya baik,hanya saja pemuda itu tidak akan sadar sampai beberapa hari kedepan"Leeteuk menjelaskan kondisi sinamja.

"Jinja?Hhh ..tapi kenapa kau bilang dia tidak akan sadar beberapa hari ini?"

"Itu pengaruh obat yang saya berikan pangeran"Jelasnya lagi.

"Ah,kalau begitu aku titip dia.

usahakan namja tersebut memperoleh apa yang ia butuhkan ne"Leteek mengiyakan perintah itu dan kembali menundukan badannya saat melihat Siwon berjalan pergi.

"Baik-baik saja?Hyung pasti bercanda"Suara itu berasal dari balik dinding.

Dari sana munculah sosok namja manis yang Leeteuk kenal sebagai sekertaris kerajaan-Lee Donghae.

" ,jangan gunakan sihir,kau mau ada orang yang melihat"ucap Leeteuk tidak suka.

"Hm..ya…keadaannya baik-baik saja,kalau tidak terkena sihir kutukan itu"

Donghae segera berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk yang masuk keruangannya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat masuk adalah ,yesung yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dan seorang namja yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa peduli pada Kedua hyungnya,Donghae melangkah mendekati namja itu.

Tanganya menyentuh sebuah lambang kutukan di dada si namja.

"Kau tau kutukan apa yang ada pada tubuh namja itu?"Yesung memecahkan keheningan.

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tenebris"

Leeteuk dan Donghae melotot tak percaya saat donghae mengatakan tenebris.

"Tenebris,sihir yang dipruntunkan pada penyihir."  
"Salah satu sihir kutukan yang paling mengerikan"  
"Penyihir yang terkena kutukan ini..akan merasakan rasa sakit tiada tara"  
"Tubuhnya bagai tercabik-cabik dan terbakar api neraka"  
"Kutukan yang akan menghantui si korban pada malam-malam purnama"  
"Si korban bahkan akan lebih memilih mati di banding harus merasakan siksaannya"  
Leeteuk menelan ludah saat mendengar penjelasan Donghae tersebut.

"Kau bisa mematahkan mantra kutukannya?"Tanya Yesung pada Donghae

"Tidak..tidak ada mantra penangkal untuk kutukan ini"Ucapnya lemah,masih memandang miris pada namja yang berbaring itu.

"Si..siapa yang tega menggunakan sihir kegelapan seperti itu?"

Leteeuk tidak habis pikir,bagai mana bisa ada orang yang menggunakan sihir bejat seperti itu untuk menyiksa penyihir lainnya.

"Yang aku tau,hanya penyihir dengan kemampuan tinggi yang dapat melakukan kutukan ini"  
"Ada tiga penyihir yang menguasai sihir kutukan tersebut,dua diantaranya sudah tiada,dan yang satu lagi,kalau tidak salah bernama Venedis"

GLUP

Lagi Leeteuk dan yesung menelan ludahnya dan mentap tak percaya pada Donghae lalu namja yang berbaring itu.

"Maksudmu,namja itu.."Perkataan Leeteuk tidak dilanjutkan karena tiba-tiba saja Yesung menyelanya.

"Dia,namja itu,salah satu dari dua puluh penyihir yang memerangi Venedis"

Kini giliran Donghae yang menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"B..bagaimana bisa…dia..bahkan masih terlalu muda"

"Aku sedikit mengintip memorinya tadi,dan yah…pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

"Kenyataan bahwa namja ini adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dan menyegel Venedis sungguh mengejutkanku juga"  
Yesung berkata dengan datar,namun ada rasa skeptis luar biasa dari pancaran matanya itu.

"hm.. saat ini aku hanya bisa menekan aura kegelapannya,agar tidak menguar keluar"Donghae mengelung kemeja yang digunakannya.

Leeteuk dan Yesung menutup jendela dan pintu.

Ketiganya kemudian mulai menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir dan setelah selesai pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kui Xian itu di baringkan ditengah-tengah lingkaran Sihir.

"Yesung Hyung lebih baik lihat keadaan diluar.

"Dan leeteuk hyung"Donghae menatap Leeteuk"Tolong…kau ikut dengan Yesung Hyung"

Leeteuk mendengus sebal.

Donghae memang lebih nyaman bila bekerja sendiri,jadi mau bagai mana lagi!

Lagi pula dia ahlinya dalam masalah kutuk mengutuk.=_="

"Nah sekarang kita mulai ne"Perkataan itu ia tunjukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dongahe memasuki wilayah lingkaran mantra.

Tangannya terjulur kearah Kui Xian sembari melafalkan mantra yang sudah dihapal betul oleh otaknya.

"Ego..Aideen Lee…magma oriente…sugere…tenebris..terrae..est mandatum"

Dari sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun keluar kabut hitam yang kemudian terhisap kedalam tanah

Donghae menghela napas lega dan lelah.

"Wow hanya menekan auranya saja,sudah berhasil membuatku kelelahan seperti ini!"Donghae meniupkan nafasnya kesekitar gambar lingkaran sihir.

Dalam sekejap lingkaran sihir itu menghilang dan lantainya kembali seperti semula.

"Sudah selesai Hyung"Seru Donghae.

Leeteuk dan Yesung masuk ruangan.

Mereka melihat wajah Donghae yang pucat dan Kui Xian yang sudah terbaring ditempat tidur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa Hae?"Leeteuk menatap khawatir donghae.

"Hanya sedikit lelah Hyung"Jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama bulan purnama tidak datang"Keduanya menganguk mengiyakan pernyataan Donghae.

Mereka kemudian memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tbc

ada yang minat ff ini lanjut?

mantra-mantra diatas itu Blue ambil dari bahasa latin yang dicampur adukin ama B inggris.

he he biar terkesan mistis dikit .


End file.
